Contest
by Chocolatheque
Summary: milk


AN: ((laugh)) You probably read the summary and said "...NamixRock? WHAT?" xD But I really don't like Gustafa or Lumina, and everyone and their dog has done JackxNami fanfiction, so I decided to do something different. I think it could be a cute pairing. :B So... no reviews saying "OMG WHUT WRNG WIT U PAIRNG", thank you.

Anyway. Enjoy.

---

Nami stared dismally out her dusty window. Not only was it raining, but it was seriously storming. Definitely not ideal weather to go out in. The seclusive girl ran a hand through her red hair and decided to see if there was anything in the kitchen worth eating.

To her further dismay, there was a note on the fridge from Ruby that read "Tim and I are going to be gone until late. We have a business meeting regarding the inn. Sorry. Have a nice day! -Ruby."

With a sigh, Nami proceeded to dig through the fridge. Having a nice day was going to be considerably harder than just saying it. Unable to find anything to her liking, she decided to just chew on a cracker and look for something to keep herself busy.

As she turned around the corner, she came face to face with a messy-haired Rock. He had obviously just woken up. Lazy boy.

Stretching and mussing his hair further, he acknowledged Nami briefly with a yawned, "Mornin'."

Nami only nodded to indicate she heard him, and he disappeared into the kitchen, presumably with the same intent she had a few moments ago.

He emerged again, waving the note in the air. "Mom and dad are gone?" he asked.

"No, they just left that note there for fun."

A pause before it dawned on Rock.

"Oh, you're joking! Ahaha. I get it. It's that sarcasm thing you do." Nami couldn't help but roll her eyes at his amazing density. She was free of the blonde for a few minutes as he made a mess in the kitchen and returned yet again with some toast and a bowl of cereal.

"So, what're we gonna do all day?"

Nami raised a skeptical eyebrow. "What do you mean 'we'?"

"Like, there's no one else, but 'we'. So 'we' need to do something to keep 'we' from being bored."

"Look, Rock, hope you don't take this the wrong way, but I know how to entertain myself. I can spend some time in my room and write a bit, maybe take a nap... I don't need another person to keep myself from being bored."

Rock's brown eyes widened. "But... spending time with other people is fun! Being alone is totally lame. If you're with someone, you can talk to them and joke around and stuff."

"I'm not really that type of person." Nami sat down on the couch and closed her eyes, trying to pretend he wasn't there. Although it's pretty hard to ignore someone who keeps talking.

"So... you don't like to have fun?"

"I never said that."

Rock's forehead creased in confusion. Somehow, that just didn't register in his head. How do you have fun all alone? He was so accustomed to going to parties and hanging out with friends that he couldn't really picture himself all alone and actually _enjoying_ it. Faltering a bit, he repeated, "You have fun by yourself?"

"Yes."

"Do you ever have fun with other people too?"

"Occasionally."

Rock continued to muse, not used to thinking so hard about something so seemingly simple. _Aw, heck with that_, he thought, quickly changing the subject as he tended to do when it was going in a direction he didn't like. "Have you ever done a milk drinking contest?"

Nami peeked at him through an open eye. "...What?"

"You know, where two people see who can drink more milk in a minute. It's tons of fun."

She closed her eye again; he had already lost her interest. "I've never done anything like that."

"But... why?" Rock sure was inquisitive... and obnoxiously persistent.

"Because it's _stupid_, that's why," she stated.

Rock continued to prod, "It's not! I'll bet you've never played because you're afraid you'll lose." Ooh, bad direction to be going in. "You're afraid that you'll do, like, super lame and be all embarrassed."

"That's not true and you know it."

"It is! That's why you'll turn down my challenge when I say 'I CHALLENGE YOU TO A MILK DRINKING CONTEST'!"

"I'll turn it down because it's _stupid_." Nami was done with this nonsence. She rose and headed for the stairs, but Rock made one last effort to hold her attention.

"But, please? I'll be bored and lonely all day..." No... no way... oh, geez, here came the pouty lip. Nami hated to admit it, but she was weak to pouty lips. Sure, she was a loner, but she didn't have a stone heart either.

"Alright, alright, fine! But don't you dare tell anyone I did this with you... this is really embarrassing."

Rock instantly lit up, pumping a victorious fist into the air. "Yahoo! I'll go get the milk and the timer!"

The red-haired girl immediately groaned to herself... what had she gotten herself into?

---

"On your marks... get set... GO!"

This was possibly the stupidest thing Nami had ever agreed to in her life. And yet, here she was, chugging down milk. Of course, she didn't really have time to contemplate the activity's stupidity while she was performing it, but that was probably for the better.

She found it to be considerably more difficult than she thought it would be... after the first quart of milk, she would have been more than happy to be done, but to her dismay, the timer still had time to spare and Rock was still drinking. _Sigh_. Even worse, if she did poorly, she knew he'd rub it in her face. Nami wanted to be certain that Rock never had anything to hold over her head, because once he did, she was going to be made miserable for it for the rest of her life. That's just how Rock was.

After a few minutes had passed, the torture was over. Rock seemed to be perfectly fine, but Nami wasn't feeling so good... _Note to self, never drink anything that fast again_.

"Whoa, Nami, you beat me!" Rock announced in awe, after counting the empty bottles.

"...Seriously?" Nami was just as surprised. No where near proud over this embarrassing accomplishment, but surprised.

"Yeah! Woo, didn't know you had it in ya!" He playfully nudged her arm.

The girl shrugged indifferently. "Well... that was interesting."

"So did'ja have fun?"

"Hm?" Nami looked curiously at him and wondered if that's what this whole this was about. "Did I have fun?"

"Did you?"

"...I suppose." She forced a small smile onto her face; she was lying through her teeth. She never, EVER, wanted to play that game again, or anything like it, and truth be told, she was feeling sort of nauseous. But Nami had a feeling that he mostly wanted her to play with him in order to amuse her, not himself, and it was the thought that counted.

Rock grinned infectiously. "Good! See how much fun it is hanging out with me? You should do it more often!"

Nami raised an eyebrow. "Mm, we'll see about that."

Despite her skepticism, she had to admit that Rock himself was amusing. He was dense, goofy, and a wee bit stupid, but he was, at the very least, amusing. And hanging out with him was probably slightly more productive than sulking around by herself.

...But only slightly.


End file.
